Jinpusar
CONSTRUCTION "I'm still figuring out how to write this wiki while typing with 11 jari" -Jinpusar :"''' :Jinpusar is actually a very kind creature without any ulterior motive '(except, if you put his major motive into that category).' His sole purpose is to' (grant wish)' make as many people happy and achieve something in the process.' :''Indeed, for some reason, he can only grant visual wish (only-happen-in-your-mind kind of wishes) and lust-related, mostly. : " : He's Bishie and Proud of it U'll wish that nice face n body belong to someone NORMAL, anyone else.. JUST.NOT.HIM There's a lot of people work hard to maintain Jinpusar's good image. Because he is photogenic and his face sells. M Agency, the advertisement agency which contract him as a model (along with several other people and rangers, such as Meisaroh and Sarasa) is powerful enough to pay and hack to get rid of all negative publication caused by his nasty behavior. Appearance His human version has good looks, average build ..somewhat althletic with exotic brown skin, flawless texture which gave it-should-be-nice-to-touch impression. He has black hair with wild asymetrical cut, which ocassionally (yes, ocassionally!) make him less masculine and more androgynous. Contrast with the darkish complexion, his eyes mostly pale gray with specks of green. While he naturaly a pleasure for the eyes.. he shun us with his bad taste of color. He likes primary colors.. yeah like a 3 years old toddler tend to pick bright solid color (YELLOW, red, green, blue) than what we call neutral (gray, maroon, khaki, white, black). And as if the color is not enough to destroy his outer appearance.. he also likes animal pattern, esp. feline, such as: leopard print yellow undies, zebra pattern skinny red jeans, etc. Daily Live Jinpusar currently dwell a medium sized apartment with Vance Claude, Belze(Bleki) and his pet Bastet. Jinpu and Bastet spend most of their time outside their apartment. If he's not working, he usually looking for "victim" and ask (forced) them acompany him to do normal activities, such as: food hunting, taste testing, partying, singing, dancing, camping, fishing, talking, gambling, or skydiving. He like to challenge him self to do new things, exploring to new places and enjoy meeting new peoples. He doesn't like to be alone and can't see other people be alone (even though that person might actually wish to be alone). Annoyingly Exist Annoyingly flirty..annoyingly clingy..annoyingly happy.. Personality Jinpusar is easily adapted to his surrounding, means he will act slightly different depending whom he spend time with at the moment. However, he has several permanent traits, such as: easily attached, easily challenged, flirty, unstoppable, hyperactive, somewhat vulgar/insolent, but very naive and easily distracted. He also have reputation as jump-out-of-the-box idealist, unexpected guest, party crasher, crazy, ignorant, idiot, and ultimately a nosy person. Attachments *cats *friends *people with hidden wishes *people with sadness *tsundere, pokerface, people who wears thick masks (main victim) *dirty people (will be manipulated and might as well be eaten*) *challenge Blessings *photogenic *wish reading (specific type of mind reading) Curses *can not sleep *can not concentrate (exception: when his canvas is active) *can not be alone in wide open space (phobia) *no sense of direction *'''Jinpusar's food'.. Jinpu need the energy of hidden desire. He sees people with wish as "delicious". After they has their wish fulfilled (though not for real) they will lost their purpose (the fuel to achieve their dream). It's easier to find those kind of energy from lust-driven people, because it never ceased to exist.'' Origin & Places WARNING: may contain spoiler Border-less Pit people changes as time goes by.. The pit also known as Devil's Belly Button. This place was considered as his birthplace, since his earliest memory starts here. Border-less Pit is a place in between dimensions. It basically not exist.. or half exist. It is a prison cell built for bad criminal (in this case: not human), specifically only for creatures which can't be contained in physical prison, such as the fiery red demon Gala Merah, or Jinpu's past self. For the prisoner (Gala Merah) it feels like they just realocated him into some unknown realm.. which is vast and empty, all open space entirely dedicated to him, which is why it called border-less. There's a lot of prisoners, each has their own catastropic-class sins.. mostly, they are archdemons, caged separatedly, as each get it's own pit, so it is impossible to meet other prisoners to discuss an escape plan together. Though they are caged, each prisoner are free to wander around, but they will not capable to find the exit from the inside. The only way to break free is.. someone outside should take them out properly.. only if that someone know how and willing to take the risk. For Gala that someone will come, but he/she won't be until later. After centuries of sleepless night passed alone in the pit, he became bored. So bored that he turn lunatic. He forget his purpose, where he come from, why he is there now in the first place.. he forget many things. His tired soul become so unstable that the fragments able to separate from the core and it is hard to keep them intact. And even though Gala wasn't originally a demon, later when he break free he will become a demon. West Cauraha It was a dusty attic. It means someone outside succeeded to call and set him free.. using black magic. The place owner, his savior is a girl with almond shape of face, long black hair and a pair of small sad eyes. She keep talking to her self using some unknown language.. though the weakened demon clearly understand what's ticking inside the girl's mind. Because when he's being called, their mind are connected ..though only for a short time. One of the phrase she keep repeating is "Jinpusar", which then become his name. It's an accident. She's secretly practicing black magic from an old journal and doesn't really understand the spell. The spell wasn't perfect and his body takes the toll. He spent only 2 nights there before being sent again to other place. He can't protest much at that time because he become too weak during the transfer. Cauraha was "too clean" for him*. *'Because' in Cauraha, demon realm are widely separated and sealed from human, and the portal is heavily guarded. The only way to stay is to lock contract with a human and in this case, Mami. Jakarta Mami's spell bring him into Jakarta. Coincidentally (or fate) bring him back to Gala's origin. But Jinpu doesn't realize that until later. Arriving in Jakarta he immediately adapted well to the high level of contempt there. For Jinpu, the city is not bad. Dark energy is overflowing and he find this place attractively satisfying for his hunger. After consuming considerable amount of energy he began to affect people nearby so he can settle easily. He learned the language and culture of this place, found an easy job, which gave him a place to stay, he does not need to worry with all his needs. He just always feel bored and lonely. In the midst of this boredom he joined CR (Villain), meet a lot of new friends, and learn a lot new things. His hobbies are very useful to distract people, make it hard to concentrate when doing their job. He is spreading the artblock virus (see the food section under curses to see why). Canvas Ranger His reason for joining is to get rid of boredom and just because (he can). Canvas Activation Canvas: Udel. The canvas activate navel chakra energy absorption. For Deluja, his belly button is (in and out) path of magic. Ranger Mode: DELUJA (word origin: delusion) DELUJA is a shy version of Jinpusar. He is focused on the mission, maintain his distance from enemy, low-profile (stay invisible for as long as possible). During battle, he can't be easily spotted and even harder to catch. The shiny shadow elements are visible only to those with hidden wish (that can be exploited), appear as the embodiment of their hidden wish. This ability is entirely visual but once the victim falls to it, they'll become DELUJA's puppet. The darker their wish are, the easier they being manipulated. Ability and Battle Style DELUJA's main ability* is to separate soul fragment, change them into shadow element and let them do their job. This ability entirely magic. DELUJA's close combat ability is equal to non-canvas ordinary human, with the exception for his speed and accuracy. *'ability' is not a perfect word to describe it. With activation, his shadow element, or part of his soul that already separated can be controlled outside his body. The soul fragments also responsible for keeping Jinpusar insanely distracted, because in normal mode, all those independent elements are locked inside his body. Except for Bastet whom already gain her freedom during the "Border-less Pit" period. He is a competent spy. He can go in and out silently, he can wait patiently for a perfect time to strike. But his magic is entirely visual. He can't hurt people by using magic, but he can make people hurt themself instead.. or hurt other people. *'People with pure mind' can be immune to Jinpusar's magic. Shadow Skill *'Puppet Master' can be used as soon as the shadow element attaching themself to each victim and fill their mind | Number of people can be affected '''(DELUJA) many, (Jinpu) max 2 | '''Effect Range '''sight range | Effect Duration''' (DELUJA) depend on victim condition, (Jinpu) few seconds, but extended effect is possible if the victim is willing. *'Shadow Camouflage' (or disguise as shadow) is active by default during canvas activation, but can be disabled. *'Shadow Clone' can be made using a single shadow element, it's some kind of astral projection useful for decoy and distraction. The master should be near for the Clone to perform. *'Ultimate Clone' can be made using all his shadow elements. The clone will carry the mission to play mouse and cat with the enemy even without DELUJA in vicinity. It will dissapear after spending its entire preserved energy. By that time DELUJA already escaped. *'Shadow Rapier' can be summoned via the navel chakra. It's a solid rapier which contain dark attributes. Bastet Bastet is a part of Jinpu's soul which reject his owner and live as an independent being. They are totally separated from the time they are prisoned together at Border-less Pit. For some reason Bastet really hate Jinpusar and avoid him at all cost. Traits: *Bastet has a faint smell of flower, butterflies attracted to her. *Bastet's power is a complementary of Jinpu's power (so actually they eliminate each other side effect -- Jinpu can't be a "walking aphrodisiac" while Bastet is around) *When she has enough energy (like once in several months), she can turn into her human version. Gijinka Bastet (Bast) rarely speak, but she made "tsk" sound pretty often around Jinpu. * Bastet is very cold towards her owner and Jinpu used to call her "Madesu" (Indonesian term for sad-future). They kinda having a family-love-hate relationship. *People see her as a gray cat with white stripes but her real color is pink with bluish stripes. And she is glow in the dark. *Bastet is an alpha female feline. All feline acknowledged her superiority, even though the cat version is no bigger than a female handbag. Contract asdf Trivia *Due to his craziness which revealed during an interview, he's actually blacklisted by several advertising directors and producers. But still warmly welcomed as model for non-animated advertisements. Absolutely no video allowed. *'Has no sexual preferences'. Can be attracted to both gender, as long as the subject is mature, and preferably has dark/sad side (considered as attractive and vulnerable). *spoiler Gala is a hermaphrodite fire element that originally created by Amon-Ra. If it happen differently and 90 years old granpa Hellioz is the one succeeded to summon Gala instead of Mami, Gala would be summoned in Vienna, served Hellioz for 11 years and many years later she will live hapily ever after in Linnwood as Volchiza (alpha female wolf) instead of Jinpusar (human male). Because in this timeline, it is Mami, who is younger, less experienced, using wrong method and makes him wait way much longer, that Gala's female side already separated completedly, permanently, in a form of a cat (Bastet). In other words, Volchiza is a she-wolf with a combination of Jinpusar and Bastet's personality. *spoiler In the far future, after life under contracts for decades, safely hidden from his pursuer, Jinpusar who already achieved his true form at the time, will break his curses and somehow find his way into Gehenna (Realm of Demon). Later, anon deity will find him (but instead of lock him back at Borderless Pit), he trick Jinpu into a game of tag. The gamble strip him off his power once again, and now he can truly live peacefully as an ordinary demon boy, who's adopted into a small family and loved by everyone else in Invidia. Links & References *Character Sheet *flutist.da *influenced by: flirty Souya (Mad Love Chase ), Sebastian's contract (Black Butler ), Akura-ou's boredness (Kamisama Hajimemashita ), Eremes Guile look (RO2 ) *war by Canvas-Ranger *West Cauraha and Zero Realm by Combo-Lock *Gehenna Realm by The-Goetia and Whitty-boo *Vienna of Arletha Realm by Batic *summoner: Mami-Tan , Hellioz in his senior age. Category:Male Ranger Category:Villain 34th Division Category:Villain G Category:Demon Category:Villain